rwby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nephrite Edelstein
Appearance Nephrite has short, blond hair which is shaved on the left side of his head. His face is pointedly shaped, a light tan with emerald, monolided, wide eyes sitting slightly high on his face. His body thin and seemingly frail but has built muscle ever since coming to Beacon. As for his clothing, Nephrite wears a thin, black choker with a single, moon shaped pendant. A dark brown vest is worn over a lighter brown tunic with various designs of animals and stars on his chest and lower back. He wears tight, olive green pants and black combat boots. Personality Nephrite is a short tempered young adult who has a taste for adventure. He doesn't care a lot for grades and acceptance from others but needs to not act arbitrarily. Much of his actions are impulsive and based on his emotions. Abilities Nephrite is able to work quickly on school work or in combat. He's flexible (which is awkward to see at night as he twists awkwardly in his sleep) and has higher stamina than his other teammates. Backstory Nephrite grew up, surrounded by his parents and their love for him but he craved adventure. Having been the heir to a rich family, he grew tired of hearing how much he would inherit so he began to segregate himself from his family and eventually his friends. His younger school years were rather lonely due to the fact that he tried to separate from the other students. The others marveled at how cute his ears were but then was bullied for having been a faunas. This caused him to grow rebellious and ill tempered. After a few years, he began to accept the fact that he would inherit property and the single trait he couldn't change: the fact that he was an ocelot faunas. This confidence and short temper is carried through his life up until Beacon Academy when he began to work with his team better. Registration Form: Darting Seam Melee X Slashing X Piercing [ ] Bludgeoning [ ] Other [ ] None Ranged *Ammunition [ ] Dust [ ] Bullets [ ] Other X None *Delivery Method: [ ] Gunpowder [ ] Tension X Thrown [ ] Casting [ ] Other Description Darting Seam is a large throwing star, each fin being specially styled like an elongated shark fin, both sides sharpened. Each fin can be pulled apart and used as daggers or throwing knives. The edge is silvery and the groove is coloured in gold with his emblem etched close to the point. History Nephrite had forged a single blade of the star by itself during his early teenage years. After some time, he got the idea to connect five blades and create a throwing star to be unique. Only in his first year in Beacon did he finalize his throwing star weapon. Trivia *Nephrite is in reference to a green, jade-like mineral. **It is also referencing the Sailor Moon character, Nephrite. *Edelstein is German for 'gemstone'. Gallery 1 Nephrite.jpg|Nephrite Edelstine 4 emblem small.png|Nephrite's emblem (small) Category:Characters Category:Faunus Category:Male Category:Dani's Things